The Mummy is Back Yvette Screwed up
by CheddarCrescent
Summary: You thought the O'Connel's were the only people to raise mummies from the dead? Yvette did too. Erm. Oops. Now she has to find a way to kill him again. First fic. be kind.


**The Mummy is back: Yvette Just Screwed up.**

**Disclaimer:** i own NOTHING! you hear that? nadda, zilch, penniless. oh wait... i own Yvette Andrews OC. THAT i do own.

**summary:** and you thought the O'Connel's were the only people to raise things from the dead? Yvette did too... erm... oops. now hows she going to fix that little accident before this guy destroys the world? **NOT A MARY SUE!** .

**Prelogue:** digs and heat

"We've been digging for weeks Doctor." Yvette Andrews glanced up at the man in front of her, absolutely frustrated with what her dig had uncovered. Nothing. Her benefactor Hugo Grant was getting impatient and very annoying. The man was unaccustomed to the heat of Egypt and so was she. Being small and almost like a stick had its disadvantages. Her mud brown hair whipped in front of her face and she pulled it back. But this was her big break. Ever since she was a girl and heard tell of the lost oasis of Ahm Shere she'd been dying to dig here and unearth it. Because of that so-called mummy story she fell in love with Ancient Egypt.

"Yes I know Mr Grant but I feel we're so close." Hugo Grant huffed and Yvette watched his chins wobble. Hugo was huge. There was no other word for it. He was wider than he was tall and with his shiny bald head and piggy little eyes it hadn't taken her much to convince him to sponsor her. Swinging his extremely large bulk away he turned and made for the shade of an umbrella some way away. Because he was paying for her to dig this she unfortunately had to put up with him.

Yvette sighed and turned back to the fragment of masonry she'd found. It was too broken to read but said something about the Scorpion King. Another story she'd heard before. Laying the fragment on the fold out desk she sat and fanned herself with a small book. When people told of Egypt they told her about the pyramids and the temples and the huge markets, they never told her about the heat. Yvette liked to do what she wanted, she'd disobeyed her father and mother a lot over the years, they'd wanted her to be a good schoolteacher in England. Hah! No. She'd defied them on that.

She'd studied and worked and wore her fingers to the bone on digs just to become an Egyptologist. And this was her big break. She was not going to let them ruin that. A huge gust of wind suddenly sprang up from nowhere and almost dragged the sunhat from her head, the umbrella she was sitting under was wrenched out of the sand and blustered along the dunes as she sat holding her hat in place and trying to keep strands of hair from her dark eyes. Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped and she stood up to look over the dunes at the dig, the workers were frozen in apparent fear.

They were all superstitious and kept warning her about messing with things she didn't understand. In fact she'd had to change teams of diggers twice because one team refused to work there. The dig certainly wasn't going smoothly. "Back to work please. We have much to uncover!" The workers bustled around again digging through the sand and Yvette sat back in her chair as someone fetched back the large umbrella. Flicking through a book under the shade she found the legend of the scorpion king and compared the symbol on the fragment to the symbol in the book.

They matched almost perfectly. They were definitely in the right spot. As the sky bloomed into gold's and pinks the dig stopped for the night and everyone settled down into tents or open to the sky. Yvette however wasn't sleeping. Her lamp swung gently from the top of her tent as she peered at a cartouche through a magnifying glass. Laying the magnifying glass down she pulled a notebook and pen towards her scribbling down what little she could make of it, repeating it as she wrote. "And the great jackal headed god Anubis created a seal…" what seal? She'd have to work on that. Through the flimsy material of her tent she could see one after the other, lamps and fires extinguish.

She woke some time the next morning by one of the locals insisting Mr Grant wanted to see her right away. Sighing and sitting up Yvette walked out of the tent and into the morning sun. Grant was standing a little way away with one of the locals holding an umbrella over his head for shade, she still however saw him mopping his brow with a handkerchief. "Yes Mr Grant? What can I do?" Grant put the cloth into his pocket and pulled his considerable weight up a height.

" Miss Andrews, I am wasting money by the second here. What have we found? Nothing but sand!" Yvette really wanted to yell at the pompous fool but then she wouldn't get her funding. "Look Mister Grant, were getting closer. I feel the treasures are further below the sand. Just yesterday we found pieces from inside the destroyed temple itself. We must be close!" Hugo's ratty white walrus moustache quivered slightly and for a moment it looked as though he were going to quit. "Miss Andrews I expect results by the end of the day. Or you will receive no more funding for this waste."

Yvette nodded and sagged as Hugo Grant walked off. "Blasted busybody rich people." She usually wasn't one to swear but Hugo was doing a terribly great job of working on her nerves. Digs take time. And right now she didn't have a lot of it. She almost slipped into the sand as a small tremor shook the camp but managed to remain upright. People looked around nervously as the thunder of shifting sand died away and she cursed under her breath. They said stuff like this used to happen in hamenaptra too. But that was all superstition.

Locals probably had too much to drink. That day she watched like a hawk over the dig site, they produced some small stuff, a few gold statues, some golden plates and dear Mr Grant had swiftly removed them off her hands saying they would go towards the expenses. The man was certainly no idiot when it came to money of course. As they dug deeper into the desert the ground began to shake again, more violently than it had before. And Yvette began to worry a little. Were they on a fault line? Was there such a thing as fault lines in Egypt? She didn't get an answer, the earthquakes ceased but a different kind of rumbling started and men poured over the sand dunes on horses hacking at tents, spilling fires and setting tents ablaze. The dig erupted into chaos as diggers fled or were hacked down, riders ran amok killing people, actually killing people! Yvette had to duck under a slicing blade that came her way and was almost trampled for her troubles.

She rolled away and sat up shaking loose sand from her hair, the riders held the defenders at arms length and what must have been the leader, the one with the black greasy hair and weird tattoos started to shout. "You do not know what you are disturbing here! Powerful evil lies under these sands, if you do not wish to die depart before you uncover something you cannot stop!" the people gawped at him as he took a breath and continued. "If you do not leave by sunrise tomorrow we will be forced to do it ourselves!"

With that he motioned for the rest to follow and left the camp at high speed. Yvette looked around at the blood soaked sand, and the people staring shocked at their departed attackers. The dig was trashed. She saw Mr Grant walk over to her, mustache bristling with rage and red in the face as someone trailed behind him with the sun umbrella. "What in gods name just happened Miss Andrews?" Yvette shook her head and stood up standing a little taller for extra effect. "We seem to have locals who do not wish for us to be digging here sir." Grant looked around in horror at the bodies and blood before asking the stupidest question he could think of. "Well why the bloody hell not?"


End file.
